


Home

by Fleurete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurete/pseuds/Fleurete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories detailing Kageyama and Oikawa's life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Name

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa wants Kageyama to call him by his first name.

The sheets are pleasantly cold beneath them and the breeze of the whirring fan nips at Oikawa’s legs kicking the air. A thick blanket is pooling around his waist and his head is propped up in his hand as he looks at Kageyama lying beside him. The sounds of morning in their house—the buzz of the fan, the occasional car or conversation from the streets, the crinkling of Kageyama flipping through a magazine—are a soothing undercurrent that Oikawa does not mind waking up to.

Without taking his eyes away from the pages in front of him, Kageyama says, “Don’t you have anything better to do than to stare at me all day?”

Oikawa hums in the negative and replies, “Nope. It’s Sunday. Only thing on the list is bothering you.”

Kageyama sends Oikawa a look of withering disbelief but otherwise remains silent as he returns to his copy of _Volleyball Monthly._ Oikawa continues to observe him—the magazine shades Kageyama’s face from the sun spilling in through the window but his hair remains exposed, tinted almost blue by the light.

Five minutes tick by in silence with Kageyama’s eyes slowly halting their movement across the pages. His gaze is still and fixed on the words in front of him when he says with a slight twitch of the eye, “Oikawa-san, please stop looking at me like I’m tonight’s dinner. Go take a shower or something.”

Oikawa sticks his tongue out and whines, “Don’t wanna.” He doesn’t know if it’s because of the way the calm of morning makes his body feel heavy on the bed or Kageyama’s refusal to glance away from the pages when he says as an afterthought, “You should drop the ‘Oikawa-san.’ Just ‘Tooru.’”

Kageyama’s grip gives for a moment and the magazine lands on his face. His cheeks are red when he holds the magazine back up, his eyes moving too fast across the pages to actually read them. His words are rushed as he splutters, “What?! Why would I need to do that? What I call you by doesn’t make any difference.”

A hand reaches out to take away the magazine and soon Kageyama is left holding onto air. Oikawa sits up so that his face is directly above Kageyama’s when he says, “Say it. ‘To-o-ru.’” He elongates each syllable of his name while his hand smooshes Kageyama’s cheeks, manipulating his mouth into an ‘o’ shape.

 Kageyama waves away the hand and looks anywhere but at Oikawa’s face. “Aren’t you hungry? Let’s go get something to eat. I think there’s a new takoyaki place down the street…”

Oikawa wags his finger and says, “Nuh-uh! You’re not going to be let go that easily. Just one word. You can do it.”

Kageyama pauses for a second, and Oikawa’s ears perk up in anticipation as he begins to stutter, “T-T… To…” Oikawa is about to tell him to get on with it when Kageyama finishes his sentence: “Toothbrush is in the bathroom. You need one right about now.” Oikawa can swear he sees Kageyama smirk but it is gone in a flash and flattens out the next moment.

Oikawa huffs, his hands reaching out slowly. “Oh yeah? I really didn’t want to do this to you, but you’ve left me no choice.” Kageyama tilts his head in confusion, but his eyes widen and he reaches out try to grab at Oikawa’s hands as his shirt is hitched up. Kageyama is too late, his look of surprise being all it takes for Oikawa to go in for the kill—his sides are being tickled all over and the laughter of both men fills the room as Oikawa climbs on top of Kageyama for better access.

Barely a minute passes with Kageyama gasping for air and squirming beneath Oikawa. Oikawa is taken aback by how responsive Kageyama is, and he eases up. Soon Kageyama says loudly, “Okay, okay!”

Oikawa withdraws his hands but stays perched on Kageyama’s lap. “Mmhmm…? You wanted to say something, Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama’s mouth pushes into a pout and his eyebrows furrow as if in great concentration. He looks Oikawa in the eye when he says, “I’m hungry. Get off of me so we can eat something, Tooru-san.”

A car alarm goes off in the street below but it reaches deaf ears. Oikawa blinks once, then twice. He is suddenly aware of their extremely close proximity and the heat crawling up his neck. He bends down and their eyes slip closed as he kisses Kageyama, slow and languid and revelling in the heat of both their bodies and the morning light.

After they separate, Oikawa presses his forehead to Kageyama’s and with a grin, says, “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it.”

The other man’s eyes narrow and Oikawa can feel the warmth radiating from Kageyama’s face. Kageyama sighs and pats Oikawa on the cheek. “You really need to brush your teeth. Now.”


	2. Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa gets scared easily.

“Oi, Tobio-chan! I’m almost done—make sure to put it in the microwave!”

Kageyama hears Oikawa calling from the bathroom but neglects answering him in favor of banging on the remote some more. The damn DVD player remains resolute in its unwillingness to work and the static on the television screen is starting to give him a headache. He takes a deep breath then pushes a button at random, causing the movie to spring to life and a glowing ring to appear on the screen. Kageyama lets out a satisfied _hmph_ and tosses the remote onto the couch before heading to the kitchen.

By the time the microwave beeps, the cloying scent of caramel popcorn fills the apartment. Kageyama has never been one for sweets, but Oikawa’s insistence on this very specific type of popcorn meant Kageyama at least tolerated the extremely saccharine taste.

Oikawa walks into the hallway with a towel around his neck and damp hair falling around his face. While humming a tune, he makes a beeline to the microwave and pops the door open. “Ah, smells great. Did you put the movie in?”

The couch squeaks as Kageyama sinks into it.  He looks behind him to see Oikawa taking an extra blanket from the linen closet. “Stop eating that stuff. Or at least get the regular kind.” He goes on, gesturing to the blanket, “Why do you need that? We already have one here.”

The lights turn off and soon Oikawa sits down beside him, placing the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them. Even in the dim light of the television Oikawa’s pout is clearly visible. “It’s too cold. And you shouldn’t talk—how many times have we eaten curry in the last week?”

Flushing, Kageyama turns to the screen and says defiantly, “At least it’s better for you.” He ignores the chuckle beside him and they become silent as the movie starts. Once Oikawa finishes creating a cocoon of himself with the blankets, the sound of crunching leaves the quiet dialogue almost inaudible.

They are not even twenty minutes into it when Kageyama’s mind starts drifting. Why can’t the characters just not answer the phone? How can a videotape kill someone unless it’s used to brain them? Even then, it’d have to be made out of some hard-ass plastic. He definitely needs to sort out the recyclables for collection day tomorrow—he’s been holding out on that all week. They really can’t afford another scolding from the landlady. Luckily he was at the convenience store when she came around last time. Wait, did Oikawa-san buy the drinks he asked for? They’re running out of milk…

A loud yelp causes Kageyama to bolt upright and his eyes to shoot open. The sound was too close to come from the television. He turns his head to see Oikawa hugging his knees with blankets obscuring half his face. “To-Tobio-chan, are you all right? We can turn it off if you’re too scared.” Oikawa’s playful tone immediately turns into a small squeak and he buries his head in his arms as a pale face pops up on the screen.

Kageyama settles back into his seat. He sighs and says, “You were the one who wanted to see this, so you’re gonna sit through it. Why do you always want to watch shit like this even though it makes you piss yourself?”

One of Oikawa’s eyes peeks out to continue watching the screen. “Horror is a _classic_ genre! And I don’t know what you’re thinking, but I’m simply cowering in awe of what a _masterpiece_ —“ A sudden chord sounding off from the speakers makes Oikawa shiver and duck his head again.

Kageyama has to refrain from rolling his eyes. He stays silent as he watches Oikawa, the slight trembling of his body and hands tightly gripping the thick blankets he is swathed in. Kageyama steels himself and takes a deep breath before saying, “Oikawa-san.”

Once Oikawa turns to look at him, Kageyama stiffly pats his lap. Oikawa covers his mouth and starts snickering. “My, someone’s a little impatient. Can’t even wait until the movie’s done? Or you want to do it to the extremely romantic backdrop of a ghost committing murder…?”

This time Kageyama does roll his eyes. His face is tinged pink as he says, “Please, just shut up.” He reaches over to take off the blankets then pulls Oikawa down so that his head rests in his lap. Kageyama busies himself with rearranging the covers over Oikawa’s body to avoid the other man’s look of wide-eyed surprise. When he’s finished, he bends down and for a short moment, covers Oikawa’s mouth with his own. Even with the slight contact Kageyama can feel the sweetness on Oikawa’s lips, sticky and warm and addictive. He licks his lips after breaking apart, taking in the taste.

Kageyama straightens up and pretends to resume watching the movie. He runs his fingers through Oikawa’s now dry hair and says, “Are you still scared?”

Oikawa’s mouth widens into a smile and he turns his body to face the screen. Kageyama almost hears the cocky grin now plastered across Oikawa’s face when he says loudly, “You like the popcorn now, huh? Want to lick some chocolate cake off my lips next time we eat?”

Kageyama tightens his grip around Oikawa’s hair and receives a small cry in return. Well, maybe he could give sweets another chance.

**Author's Note:**

> A new series, mostly a place for all my cutesy fluff. This will (hopefully) update at least once a week, each time with a different theme.


End file.
